


Es algo natural

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Las nuevas tecnologías nos ayudan a conocer un poquito de la vida de la persona que nos gusta, o al menos eso es lo que Quentin tendrá a su favor para acercarse a Peter
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	1. Ese puntito blanco

\- Oye Ned… creo que algo raro está sucediendo- Peter codeo a su mejor amigo  
\- Tú de por sí ya eres raro así que ya nada me sorprende- quitó la mirada de la pantalla brevemente - ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Es que he recién le he agarrado el gusto a esto de los estados en whatsapp y MJ me enseño que puedo ver quienes ven mis estados y eso  
\- Ok, hasta todo suena normal- siguió con su juego  
\- Ya, pero me he dado cuenta de que un compañero de trabajo en Stark Industries siempre ve mis estados, aunque nunca hablamos  
\- ¿Y…?- Ned estaba a punto de ganar  
\- ¿Es raro no? ¿acaso tú ves los estados de todos tus contactos?  
Peter se quedó expectante mientras veía como su amigo llegaba primero en la carrera de autos contra la consola, su amigo volteo a verlo y se quedó pensando un momento.  
\- Sinceramente no veo los estados, no es algo que me llame la atención  
\- Eres imposible- lo golpeo con el cojín del sofá – necesito a MJ para este tipo de cosas  
Como si la hubiera invocado por arte de magia la susodicha ingreso al departamento que ambos compañeros compartían desde que habían terminado la escuela.  
\- ¿Qué tal nerds? - se recostó en uno de los sillones  
\- Peter está en otras de sus crisis, tú lo entiendes mejor que yo  
\- ¿Qué sucedió ahora? - comenzó a comer de las golosinas que tenían esparcidas por la mesa  
Peter le explico la situación a su amiga, para ello se sentó a su costado y le mostró con evidencias cuál era su punto; no entendía porque su compañero Quentin Beck, un hombre de unos 30 años, se la pasaba viendo los estados tontos de un pasante. Su amiga lo escuchó atentamente mientras seguía comiendo dulces y cuando el castaño termino esbozo una leve sonrisa.  
\- Peter pensé que era algo mucho peor, puede que el hombre simplemente vea los estados de todos y nada más- se encogió de hombros- a muchas personas les gusta hacer eso  
\- ¿Así no hablen con ellas? - se veía confundido  
\- Pues sí, no es una regla ni nada, si pones algo en tu estado es para que todos lo vean  
Peter se quedó pensativo, era cierto que había tenido uno que otro intercambio de palabras con Quentin debido al trabajo, pero nada muy personal, lo más cercano a ello había sido la vez que coincidieron en el comedor y como no había más lugares disponibles terminaron comiendo frente a frente; ya que no conocía a nadie más en esa mesa le preguntó a él si el lugar estaba ocupado y Beck le permitió sentarse, intercambiaron una que otra frase y almorzaron en silencio.  
Al día siguiente de la conversación con sus amigos Peter fue a Stark Industries decidido a hacer su trabajo con normalidad y a restarle importancia a Quentin, si bien el hombre le atraía físicamente no debía de ilusionarse solo por, como había dicho MJ, un simple gesto.  
Estaban trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que se iba a centrar en ayudar a la rehabilitación de soldados que habían perdido alguna extremidad durante la guerra, era un proyecto muy ambicioso y terminaban la jornada exhaustos, además de las clases en el MIT era bastante complicado para Peter poder llevar el ritmo, así que cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo necesitaba urgente reponer energías. Dio una mirada al comedor y vio que había un asiento libre al lado de Quentin, a pesar de haber otros espacios libres decidió tomar valor y acercarse.  
\- ¿Puedo sentarme? - preguntó mientras se mordía por dentro la mejilla  
\- Claro- Beck lo miró brevemente y siguió comiendo  
\- Gracias  
Pasaron unos minutos y los demás ocupantes de la mesa ya habían terminado su refrigerio, se levantaron en silencio y dejaron a los compañeros de trabajo almorzando, Peter trataba de recordar como masticar y no atorarse ya que si bien compartía el espacio de trabajo con Beck no estaban precisamente en el mismo equipo así que eran pocas las ocasiones donde estaban a solas.  
\- ¿Cómo van con su parte? - preguntó Peter en voz baja  
\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Beck confundido  
\- Decía…- se aclaró la garganta- como iban con su parte del proyecto  
\- A todo tranquilo, nosotros nos estamos encargando de la parte psicológica asociada a la rehabilitación, crear ilusiones en las personas para reemplazar los recuerdos negativos relacionados a la perdida  
\- Suena bastante genial  
\- Gracias- Beck le dedico una sonrisa- ¿Cómo va su equipo?  
\- Nosotros ya estamos terminando los prototipos para mejores prótesis, que sean funcionales y estéticamente agradables para el usuario  
\- Si todo sale bien va a causar un gran furor en las personas, vamos a ser parte de algo muy grande- Beck cogió su postre y lo miró un poco triste  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Peter  
\- No me gusta mucho la vainilla  
\- ¿Quieres el mío? - le mostro su pudin de sabor chocolate  
\- ¿De verdad? - Beck lo miró sorprendido  
\- Claro, no hay problema además que no me gusta el chocolate- Peter tomo el postre de las manos de Quentin y le dio el suyo  
\- Gracias Peter  
Mientras disfrutaban el postre, Peter vio como Quentin sacaba su teléfono y abría su whatsapp, no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara para comprobar la teoría de MJ de que él simplemente veía todos los estados. Espero unos segundos y vio que estaba el puntito blanco que indicaba que había nuevas actualizaciones, demoro un poco más su postre y vio como claramente Beck presiona la palabra “estados” revisaba rápidamente la lista de actualizaciones sin abrir ninguna y luego cerraba la aplicación.  
Beck volteo a mirar a Peter quien rápidamente bajo la mirada hacia su pote de pudin vacío y trataba de no parecer sospechoso, levanto la mirada lentamente y le sonrió tímidamente a su compañero.   
\- ¿Vamos? - preguntó el mayor mientras le sonreía y se levantaba  
\- Si… si – Peter se levantó rápidamente y casi tropieza con el otro  
\- Cuidado o podrías lastimarte – lo agarro de los brazos para estabilizarlo  
\- Gra…cias- Peter se sonrojo y bajo sus brazos lentamente hasta que Quentin lo soltó  
Quentin miro rápidamente alrededor a ver si alguien se había percatado de la escena, pero el comedor estaba casi vacío. Regresaron en silencio hacia su lugar de trabajo y al terminar la jornada Peter trataba de ver disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba Beck para poder salir al mismo tiempo y toparse “casualmente” con él en la puerta, pero un compañero le comenzó a hablar y cuando volvió a mirar Quentin ya no estaba.  
Regresó a su apartamento y su mejor amigo había comprado pizza para cenar, le tomo una foto a su rebanada y la puso en su estado, no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que Beck ya lo hubiera visto, Peter pensó que podía ser simple coincidencia así que busco una imagen graciosa y también la puso en su estado y al igual que la vez anterior el primero en verlo fue Quentin.  
En otro apartamento de la ciudad se encontraba Quentin Beck cenando una ensalada mientras revisaba su celular, estaba simplemente obsesionado con Parker, desde el primer momento que los pusieron en el mismo equipo no podía quitar sus ojos azules de encima del joven. Era inteligente, con una sonrisa encantadora, buen cuerpo y un carisma único que junto a su torpeza natural lo volvía alguien único y Quentin lo quería solo para él pero el problema era acercarse al joven sin asustarlo, era consciente de la diferencia de edad así que no quería dar ningún paso en falso.  
El plan era sencillo, acercarse al joven y comenzar a platicar con él, aunque no sabía realmente de que hablarle y no quería hablar de trabajo porque quería conocerlo realmente, la solución llegó un día mientras revisaba su whatsapp, apareció el dichoso puntito blanco al lado de la palabra estado y vio por primera vez que Peter compartía un pequeño cachito de su vida; a partir de ese momento Quentin estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar temas de conversación con él, había descubierto que vivía con alguien llamado Ned y que constantemente recibía la visita de una chica llamada MJ, le gustaba mucho la pizza y Star Wars, además que era bueno armando legos y jugando videojuegos. Quentin termino su cena y estaba decidido a almorzar nuevamente con el joven al día siguiente, la caja de pandora se había abierto y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.


	2. Caja de Pandora

Pasaron unos días y se había vuelto casi una rutina que almorzaran juntos, era casi como un contrato silencioso entre ellos y si bien no podían conversar mucho ya que solían estar rodeados de otras personas el simple hecho de compartir ese momento los hacía a ambos muy felices.  
\- Hoy dieron fruta de postre- comentó Peter mientras tomaba el plátano que tenía en su bandeja  
\- Si, opción saludable- Beck le sonrió mientras tomaba su manzana y miraba a su alrededor, nuevamente el comedor había quedado casi vacío- volvió a mirar a Peter pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo ya que el joven estaba comiendo su banana de una forma… de una forma que sin duda alguna lo hacía desearlo aún más  
\- ¿No vas a comer tu fruta? - preguntó Peter mientras lo miraba fijamente y tragaba un trozo de su fruta lo cual hizo sudar a Quentin  
\- Creo que… - tragó saliva- la guardaré para más tarde  
\- No te vayas a olvidar o se malogrará en tu mochila- Peter termino de comer y le sonrió al mayor  
\- Creo que es hora de regresar- Beck se removió en su silla incomodo, sus pantalones le estaban apretando  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - Peter se acercó un poco por encima de la mesa- pareces un poco tenso  
\- No… no es nada, adelántate mientras llevo las bandejas- Beck lo miró a los ojos y se perdió un momento en ellos  
\- Esta bien- Peter se alejo mordiendo su labio disimuladamente, había estado a unos escasos centímetros de él, tan cerca que casi podría haberlo besado  
Quentin fue directamente al baño a echarse un poco de agua fría sobre el rostro, era simplemente ridículo que eso lo calentara tan rápido, pero estábamos hablando de su Peter, verlo comiendo el plátano mientras lo miraba fijamente fue simplemente delicioso… pero esos pensamientos no estaban ayudando a bajar la dureza de su miembro. Se echó un poco más de agua fría y decidido salió del baño a tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero ni bien entró a la sala vio a Peter agachado mostrando su trasero a cualquiera que entrara. Se mordió el labio y carraspeo para llamar su atención.  
\- Ehem... Peter… ¿Qué haces?  
\- Oh- Peter se levantó rápidamente y su cabeza choco contra la mesa- ouch  
\- ¿Estás bien? - se arrodillo junto al joven   
\- Si no te preocupes, estaba buscando una herramienta y me sorprendiste  
\- ¿No te duele la cabeza? - toco suavemente la cabeza del castaño buscando alguna herida  
\- No- Peter se sonrojo- todo esta bien- volteo hacia un costado y sonrió- mira encontré lo que estaba buscando  
\- Tienes que tener más cuidado- le acaricio la cabeza instintivamente- no quiero que te pase nada malo  
\- Yo…- Peter se desconecto y no podía formular ninguna frase- yo…  
Beck parpadeo y se levantó rápidamente, se había dejado llevar por el momento; le tendió la mano al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse y regreso a su estación de trabajo.  
Al terminar la jornada Peter se tomó más tiempo del debido en guardar todo lo que había usado durante el día y pudo ver que solo quedaba Quentin en la oficina, tomó su mochila y se acercó a la puerta lentamente.  
\- ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? - preguntó el mayor deteniéndose a su costado  
\- Esta bien, fue solo un golpe- le sonrió  
\- ¿Vas a casa?  
\- Si, pero primero iré a hacer algunas compras a la tienda  
\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? También necesito algunas cosas  
\- Claro- Peter se ruborizo y camino sin mirar atrás. Beck iba a su lado en silencio  
Llegaron a un supermercado cercano y cogieron un carrito, parecían una pareja recién casada que iba de compras por primera vez, se reían de algunos productos o simplemente ponían cosas por poner, cuando llegaron a la sección de frutas Peter tomó un racimo de plátanos y Beck se sonrojo al recordar el almuerzo  
\- ¿Te gustan mucho?  
\- Si- sonrió- es mi fruta favorita  
\- Entiendo- Beck se mordió el labio y siguió caminando  
Llegaron a la sección de juguetes y Peter miraba emocionado los legos, iba mencionando cuales ya tenía y cuales quería comprar hasta que llegó al final del pasillo y pudo ver una estatua de Darth Vader gigante, tomó su teléfono y le sacó una foto. Quentin lo miraba divertido, estaba aguantando las ganas de ir y abrazarlo.  
\- ¿Cuánto habrán demorado en armarlo? - preguntó Peter mientras miraba su teléfono  
\- ¿Semanas tal vez? - miró de reojo al muchacho  
\- Es lo más probable, pondré la foto en mi estado, es demasiado genial- miró a Beck y pensó unos segundos- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
\- Claro- Beck sabía lo que el joven iba a decir y tenía una respuesta preparada  
\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - preguntó de pronto Peter  
\- ¿Qué? - esa no era la pregunta que Beck esperaba- Tengo 35 años ¿por?  
\- Curiosidad – Peter se encogió de hombros  
\- ¿Y tú? - siguió empujando el carrito de compras  
\- 21 años ¿te parece que soy demasiado joven?  
\- ¿Demasiado joven? - detuvo el carrito- No, me parece que tienes la edad perfecta para ser un pasante  
\- Gracias- miró su teléfono y le mostró la pantalla - ya está mi estado, en esta ocasión puedes verlo de primera mano  
\- ¿Sabías que veía tus estados? - preguntó Beck ruborizándose, esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando  
\- Si… eres como mi fan número 1- Peter levantó la mirada- lo único que me genera duda es por que lo haces… digo… no hablábamos mucho antes…  
\- Es natural querer conocer a alguien que capta tu atención- Quentin siguió avanzando mientras dejaba a un muy sonrojado Peter detrás


	3. Paso a paso

Pagaron por todas las compras y Quentin se ofreció a llevar a Peter a su departamento en su auto, viajaron en silencio, aunque no era uno incomodo, era tranquilo a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente por el mayor.  
\- Es aquí- dijo de pronto Peter  
\- Te ayudaré con las bolsas- Beck no espero una respuesta y cogió las llaves del auto y bajo rápidamente  
Peter cogió parte de sus compras y le indico el camino a su compañero, abrió la puerta del apartamento y estaba en silencio, reviso el tablón de anuncios y Ned había dejado una nota diciendo que pasaría los días libres que tenían en casa de sus padres.  
\- ¿No está tu compañero?  
\- No, se fue a visitar a su familia  
\- ¿Tú no irás a visitar también?  
\- No, mi tía está de viaje así que me quedaré aquí a disfrutar de mi tiempo libre  
\- ¿Quieres compañía? - las palabras salieron más rápido de lo que el cerebro de Beck pudo procesarlo- Digo… si tú quieres puedo acompañarte un rato  
\- Yo… claro… pero ¿y las cosas que compraste?  
\- ¿Qué te parece si guardamos lo tuyo y después me ayudas a guardar lo mío en mi casa…?  
\- Si… esta bien… - a Peter se le cayo un paquete de snack que tenía en la mano y se apresuró a recogerlo  
Guardaron todo según las indicaciones de Peter y cogieron algunas bolsas de snacks para llevar a casa de Quentin, se habían enfrascado en un debate sobre si Star Wars o Star Trek era mejor y acordaron ver ambas para hallar una respuesta. Era muy extraño como todo se estaba desarrollando, hace unos meses ni siquiera cruzaban palabra y ahora iban en el mismo auto hacia una maratón super nerd.  
La casa de Quentin iba bastante con su estilo elegante, inclusive sus compras en el supermercado lo eran, a comparación de las de Peter que casi todo era productos procesados y golosinas.  
\- Cuando uno llega a cierta edad- Beck levantó las cejas- tiene que empezar a cuidar mejor su alimentación  
\- Bueno al menos en la empresa nos dan comida balanceada- comentó Peter mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas  
\- Siéntete como en casa- Quentin le señalo el sillón enorme que estaba frente a un televisor en la sala  
\- Gracias- Peter se sentó a un extremo y miraba de reojo la casa que sin duda era muy hermosa y recordó su sucio y desordenado apartamento y no pudo evitar avergonzarse  
\- ¿Todo listo? - preguntó Beck mientras encendía el televisor y el reproductor de DVD  
\- Si- Peter le entregó los CDS y no pudo evitar distraerse un poco al ver el trasero de Quentin- Espera  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - Quentin se sentó a su lado  
\- Lo que dijiste en el supermercado…yo… solo quería entender…  
\- Quería ir lento, pero… - Beck lanzó un suspiro- no pude evitar ser sincero contigo, me gustas Peter… debo admitir que desde hace meses te observo y no quiero que pienses mal solo que… no sabía cómo acercarme a ti  
\- ¿En serio? - Peter se ruborizo- Yo pensé que solo veías mis estados porque estabas aburrido  
\- Solo veo tus estados- Quentin rio- quería conocerte y así poder tener de que hablar contigo, aunque al final fuiste tú quien se acercó… podría ser que… ¿sentías curiosidad por mí? - había un tono de esperanza en su voz  
\- Curiosidad no es la palabra que usaría – respondió Peter sonrojándose mientras desviaba la mirada, esos ojos azules no lo dejaban pensar con claridad  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Atracción… esa es la palabra correcta  
\- Peter… se que soy mayor que tú, pero…  
\- Eso no me importa- Peter volteo a verlo rápidamente- no me importa la edad que tengas solo que te pregunté porque sentí curiosidad… ¿a ti no te molesta que sea un mocoso?  
\- Para nada… a decir verdad… eso me hace sentir aún más atraído hacia ti  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio luego de esas palabras, se podía sentir la tensión en la habitación y el primero en romperla fue Quentin, se acerco a Peter y lo rodeo con su brazo; le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza y puso reproducir a la película. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, pero Peter no podía concentrarse, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el estar en casa de Quentin y que además hayan confesado que se gustaban; todo era demasiado bueno. Tomo el control del DVD y puso pausa, miró fijamente a Beck y no supo que decir.  
\- ¿Peter? - preguntó Beck confundido  
\- A mi me atrae que seas mayor que yo- Peter lanzó un suspiro- me gustan tus ojos azules y tu barba, me encanta verte trabajar y lo inteligente que eres; no hay nada de ti que no me guste  
\- Si dijera todas las cosas que me atraen de ti no terminaría nunca- respondió Quentin  
\- Gracias – Peter se sonrojo, pero no desvió la mirada- espera… ¿no tienes pareja no?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Nunca lo pensé antes, no quiero meterme en una relación si es que tienes novio o si estás casado – Peter puso cara de espanto – eso sería aún peor  
\- Tranquilo, no tengo pareja ni estoy casado… a la única persona que quiero a mi lado es a ti – Quentin se acercó un poco más hacia Peter- si es que tú estás de acuerdo  
\- Si…- titubeo, pero no se movió- claro que si  
Quentin termino de romper la distancia entre ellos y lo beso lentamente, los labios de Peter sabían salado debido a las frituras que estaba comiendo, pero eso le pareció aún más adorable, se apoyo con su mano derecha en el sillón y con la izquierda tomo el rostro de su amante, el beso paso de ser tierno a más pasional en cuestión de minutos hasta que ambos necesitaron aire.  
\- Sabes- empezó Peter- lo del plátano del almuerzo… eso fue a propósito  
\- No debiste de decir eso- Beck rio y se abalanzó sobre Peter


	4. Todo cae por su propio peso... literalmente

Beck volvió a besar a Peter que ya estaba recostado sobre el sillón, las manos expertas de Quentin se debatían entre si tocar todo el cuerpo del joven o solo limitarse a sus extremidades, hacia tiempo que no estaba con nadie y además del deseo que sentía por el joven no lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Peter por su lado estaba en el cielo, aunque se sentía muy nervioso, se había besado con algunas chicas y chicos, pero no había llegado a más que eso y por más que lo deseara sabía que no era el momento. Se movió hacia un costado para poder tomar aire, pero calculo mal y termino cayendo del sofá arrastrando a Beck con él.  
\- Es la segunda vez en el día que te golpeas la cabeza- comentó Quentin entre risas- espero que esos golpes no hayan sido la causa de tu atracción hacia mi  
\- Claro que no- Peter rio- lo siento, pero creo que… no estoy listo para… ya sabes…  
\- Oh…- Quentin se sonrojo y se incorporó- yo debería disculparme, pero lo de la mañana fue realmente… ya sabes provocador  
\- ¿Por eso te demoraste en el baño? – pregunto socarronamente Peter mientras se sentaba en el piso  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba en el baño?  
\- Te vi ir hacia allí antes de ir a la oficina- Peter levanto la mirada y quedaba casi a la altura de la entrepierna de Beck- no estoy listo para todo, ya sabes todo- enfatizó- pero podemos hacer otras cosas…  
\- ¿Así? - Quentin levantó una ceja- ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
\- ¿Quieres enseñarme tu habitación?  
\- Dalo por hecho- Beck se agachó y cargó a Peter en su hombro para después acomodarlo suavemente sobre la cama  
\- Podía caminar por mí mismo- se quejó el menor  
\- Así era más divertido- se sentó a su lado y acaricio su rostro  
Peter se levantó de la cama y empujo a Quentin para que se recueste, este obedeció y observaba cada movimiento del menor que se veía muy nervioso.  
\- Peter… no tenemos que hacer nada hoy… las cosas tal vez están yendo muy rápido para ti  
\- Créeme, quiero hacer esto – Peter subió a la cama y se acomodo entre las piernas de Beck- no sabes cuanto he fantaseado con este momento  
\- ¿En serio? - ahora Quentin estaba nervioso  
\- Si…- Peter desabrocho el pantalón del mayor y bajo la cremallera con cuidado- y creo que no soy el único que fantaseaba con esto- rozó suavemente la erección sobre la tela  
\- Agh…  
Peter bajo los pantalones de su pareja y dio un delicado beso en la creciente erección, levantó la vista hacia Beck quien apretaba los dientes para resistir el impulso de abalanzarse sobre el menor de nuevo. Peter bajo la ropa interior revelando el miembro ya erguido de Quentin, lo contemplo durante unos segundos y volvió a mirar a su pareja, sin perder el contacto visual acerco su boca al miembro y lo metió lentamente, con su mano derecha apretó ligeramente los testículos mientras lamia el glande.  
Quentin agarro ligeramente el cabello de Peter, sin duda alguna estaba disfrutando de la iniciativa del menor, se notaba que era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero nadie podía quitarle puntos por esfuerzo además que sus ojos, en sus ojos estaba toda esa pasión que hacía estremecer a Beck con cada movimiento. Peter daba pequeños besos a lo largo del miembro, lamia cada centímetro y lo aprisionaba con sus labios, cuando sintió el sabor de algo salado en su lengua supo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo además que la expresión de Quentin era de deseo puro  
\- Ah… Peter… voy a acabar…- Quentin se mordía el labio por el placer  
El menor siguió con su labor dispuesto a tragar todo lo que brotara del mayor, unas cuantas lamidas más, una ligera mordida y sintió que el miembro se hinchaba y llenaba su boca de semen, no dejo que ni una sola gota cayera fuera y se aseguro de no cortar el contacto visual con su pareja, podía sentir su propio miembro al borde del orgasmo.  
Beck se movió rápidamente y lo recostó sobre la cama, era su turno de devolverle el favor, beso su cuello y le quito la camiseta, mordió las tetillas del menor y fue marcando un camino de besos hasta el ombligo, subió lentamente y mordió su clavícula, quería dejar todas las marcas posibles en esa piel blanca para que todos supieran que Peter era de él, nunca se considero alguien posesivo pero el menor sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de él.  
El pantalón y la ropa interior de Peter termino olvidada en algún rincón del cuarto, su miembro estaba ya botando ligeras gotas de liquido perlado, Quentin lo probo y supo que era lo mejor que la vida podía ofrecerle, comenzó a masturbarlo y los gemidos de Peter llenaban toda la habitación, cada sonido lo calentaba aún más y siguió hasta que toda la esencia de su pareja estuvo fuera.  
Quentin se recostó al lado de su amante y lo abrazo, sabía que esto no era algo de una sola noche, estaba seguro de que iba a formar una relación con Peter y que nadie lo iba a separar de él… o ese era el plan.


	5. El Intruso

Había pasado un mes desde el primer encuentro de Peter y Quentin, desde ese día la relación había avanzado bastante, aunque aún no habían llegado hasta el final, pero por algo eran mentes creativas. En la oficina las cosas seguían igual que siempre, trataban de limitar su contacto ya que no querían rumores, por su lado Peter si les había contado a sus mejores amigos y ellos se mostraban sorprendidos de que Peter estuviera saliendo con alguien tan genial.  
Era viernes por la mañana y todo estaba tranquilo en Stark Industries, el proyecto seguía su camino, pero faltaba probarlo, habían coordinado que diversos voluntarios vendrían a probar cada parte y luego se harían pruebas ya en personas que hayan perdido una extremidad, no querían generar mayores traumas a las personas que querían ayudar así que debían proceder con cuidado.  
La primera voluntaria era una deportista que había perdido su pierna de niña, usaba un pie protésico así que lo comparo con las nuevas prótesis que ellos ofrecían, en el rubro de Beck, las ilusiones terapéuticas también ayudaron a aliviar el dolor de recordar como perdió su pierna, aunque iba a ser diferente tratar con soldados. Mientras estaban terminando con la primera voluntaria, vieron entrar a un hombre a la oficina, vestía una camisa manga larga arremangada y unos pantalones de vestir ajustados, su look era complementado con unos lentes que lo hacían ver bastante atractivo.  
\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Wade Wilson y estoy aquí para coordinar las pruebas con los militares, ¿Quién está a cargo?  
\- Yo- el jefe del proyecto dio un paso adelante y estrecho su mano- Venga por aquí y le daré los detalles  
Mientras Wade seguía al hombre a su oficina no pudo evitar fijarse en Peter que en ese momento se encontraba verificando el diseño de la prótesis, este levantó la mirada al sentirse observado y Wade le guiño un ojo divertido a lo que Peter se sonrojo. Desde el otro extremo Quentin observaba la escena y se prometió a si mismo que esa misma noche iba a dejarle a Peter una gran marca en el cuello para que todos pudieran verla.   
Al terminar la reunión Wade se detuvo delante de Peter y empezó a hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del proyecto, la dedicación y esmero que el joven ponía en cada una de sus palabras era hipnotizante, desde el otro extremo Quentin estaba a punto de lanzarle algo al recién llegado, pero se contuvo porque vio que Peter solo estaba enfocado en su trabajo y no le prestaba mayor atención al otro.  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó Peter a Quentin mientras iban rumbo al apartamento del mayor  
\- ¿Qué te pareció Wade?  
\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Peter confundido  
\- El coordinador militar  
\- Ah se llamaba Wade- Peter sonrió- lo siento soy pésimo con los nombres  
Beck sonrió ante esa afirmación y siguió manejando, una vez en el apartamento preparo una cena rápida para ambos y se recostaron en la cama abrazados, la jornada de trabajo había sido ardua, pero al día siguiente no les tocaba ir así que podían desvelarse un poco.  
Peter daba pequeños besos en el cuello de su amante mientras sus juguetonas manos acariciaban su torso desnudo, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al ombligo y deposito un último beso.  
\- Quentin…- Peter lo miraba fijamente  
\- Dime cariño  
\- Quieres… no sé si tú quisieras… ya sabes… ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?  
\- Contigo no es tener sexo- Beck se acerco y le dio un beso corto en la frente- contigo es mucho más que solo sexo y si, si quiero hacerte mío  
Esa declaración dio paso a un sinfín de besos y caricias, los gemidos de Peter resonaban contra las paredes, Quentin se deleitaba con la delicada piel de su amado mientras besaba cada espacio y dejaba marcas por todos lados. Abrió las piernas del menor y beso el glande expuesto, siguió llenando de besos ese miembro que tanto deseaba; cogió el pote de lubricante que estaba sobre la mesita y untó sus dedos generosamente para después introducir uno en la entrada rosada y estrecha de Peter, este lanzó un nuevo gemido de placer mezclado con dolor y Quentin sintió como su propio miembro exigía atención, pero podía esperar, ya que iba a tener el premio mayor esa noche.  
Una vez que tres dedos pudieron entrar sin problema en Peter, Beck puso su miembro contra la entrada y la rozo levemente, se relamió ante tal espectáculo e hizo contacto visual con Peter, podía ver el deseo en sus pupilas así que empezó a introducirse en él pausadamente, sentía la opresión de su miembro y cuando toco el punto máximo de placer Peter se corrió en su vientre, espero un momento e inicio con estocadas lentas y armoniosas, besaba las tetillas del menor y su cuello que ahora estaba lleno de cardenales, la penetración se hizo más rápida y gruño el nombre de su amado cuando lo lleno de toda su semilla, fue sin duda un momento de gloria que repetiría mil veces más.


	6. Problemas en el paraiso

\- Quentin por favor, ya basta  
\- Amor, tendrías que ser estúpido para no darte cuenta de como te mira ese imbécil  
\- Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que soy estúpido?  
Beck se quedó en silencio y Peter se fue de la habitación azotando la puerta, lo más probable es que fuera a sentarse al sillón; últimamente tenían muchas peleas así, Quentin decía algo sobre Wade, Peter se enojaba y se iba a llorar al sofá hasta que el otro fuera a buscarlo y hacían las paces.  
Quentin se levantó de la cama y no vio a Peter cuando salió de la habitación, lo llamó por todos lados hasta que se percato que la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta, salió corriendo hacia la calle y lo vio parado en una esquina buscando un taxi.  
\- ¡Peter! Por favor ven- corrió hacia él  
\- Vete Quentin, no quiero verte  
\- Por favor, regresa a casa- lo abrazo – lo siento de verdad, yo soy el estúpido por molestarte todo el tiempo con Wade  
\- Estoy cansado- Peter levanto la mirada- no puedo seguir si vas a comportarte así siempre  
\- Lo siento- Quentin estaba al borde de las lágrimas- yo… yo lo siento…  
\- No llores- Peter acaricio su mejilla  
\- No quiero perderte- lo abrazo más fuerte- eres todo para mi y lo estoy arruinando  
\- Vamos a casa- Peter le devolvió el abrazo  
Subieron al apartamento y Quentin se sentó en el sofá derrotado, Peter lo miraba parado frente a él, nunca lo había visto llorar y era realmente extraño ver ese lado de su pareja, normalmente él era quien era un mar de lágrimas, pero se estaba cansando de ese papel.  
\- Hablemos- dijo Peter mientras se sentaba al lado de Quentin  
\- Si- lo miró y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano  
\- No hay nada entre Wade y yo, somos compañeros de trabajo y así él tenga muchas ilusiones o intenciones conmigo yo solo tengo ojos para ti- Peter suspiro- pensé que eso era algo obvio  
\- Peter… lo lamento- Beck tenía la mirada perdida- yo te amo y te estoy lastimando porque no se amarte como te lo mereces, soy desconfiado y muy temeroso, aunque trato de aparentar lo contrario- Levanto su cabeza y Peter pudo ver los ojos azules de su novio que en ese momento parecían un mar triste y desolado  
\- No se como habrán sido tus relaciones pasada- empezó el menor- pero si no funcionaron o te lastimaron tienes que dejar eso atrás, yo no soy ellos y créeme que, aunque sea joven no soy tonto, no dejaría al amor de mi vida por un capricho  
Beck comenzó a llorar nuevamente y abrazo a Peter, este le devolvió el abrazo y lo acuno en su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el mayor se calmo y pudo volver a hablar.  
\- Peter Parker, te amo con todo mi ser, perdóname por ser un idiota, pero prometo desde ahora ser mejor, ser le novio que te mereces  
\- No eres un idiota- le dio un beso en la frente- solo necesitas confiar más en ti mismo y en mí  
Al día siguiente era otra jornada de trabajo, aunque Peter y Quentin no estaban de ánimo de trabajar ya que la reconciliación después de esa pelea había sido una maratónica sesión de sexo hasta el amanecer.  
\- No sé si tuviste una buena o mala noche- comentó Wade mientras se apoyaba en la mesa donde Peter trabajaba  
\- Créeme, fue una buena noche- sonrió- pero tal vez hubiera sido bueno que tomara un café antes de venir  
\- ¿Quién fue la afortunada o afortunado? - Wade sonrió pícaramente mientras se acercaba un poco más a Peter  
\- ¿Quieres saber quién es el afortunado?  
\- Claro que sí, me gustaría saber quién es el dueño del chico más sexy de esta empresa  
Beck se acerco a ambos hombres dispuesto a tratar de entablar una conversación civilizada con Wade y poder despejar sus miedos. Vio a Peter que le sonreía y se acercaba a hacia él.  
\- Él – señalo a Quentin- es el afortunado  
\- ¿Qué? - Wade estaba perplejo  
Peter sonrió y se puso en puntillas para darle un rápido beso a un perplejo Quentin, para luego irse a buscar un café bien cargado.


End file.
